Trapped Between Brothers
by vamptobe.13
Summary: Elena loves Stefan, he's her whole world as she's his. But here lately she's found her self falling for Damon. She doesnt want to hurt neither Stefan nor Damon, but she also has to consider her own feelings. Who will she choose? Summary sucks. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so i haven't wrote any fanfictions in a while so please review and let me know if you like it. I promise i'm going to try and make it as good as possible, im just trying to get back into my groove. So please R&R. I need your critism to let me know what you think and if i need to even bother writing the next chapter.

**By the way, I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES (BOOKS OR TV SHOW, I ONLY WISH I OWNED THE TV SHOW. OR MAYBE JUST THE MALE ACTORS ON IT.) **

**SO...I WONT DELAY YOU ANY LONGER. ENJOY. :)**

* * *

**Elen****a's POV**

_**Ding Dong. The door bell rang. I hurried down the stairs, for some reason eager to see the person behind the closed door. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I sprinted to the door and quickly pulled it open. As soon as the door was out of the way I jumped into Damon's arms and he pushed back my hair and kissed me passionately. He began to walk in the house, pausing just before he entered through the door way, without breaking our kiss. Then he pulled back just enough to whisper something, but I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying, I pulled him back to my lips before he could even begin to speak. He chuckled and pulled me away this time holding me there, I tried to fight against his strength but the attempt was hopeless. **_

" _**Easy there, feisty. We will continue this, don't worry, but I don't think your aunt would like it if she came home to this, so we might want to go up to your room," he said clearly fighting his instincts to keep going. I could tell that he wanted to keep going, and the struggle was clear in his eyes. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him. **_

" _**ok let's go then," I said dropping my lips to his neck and working my way back up to his lips. **_

" _**Um… Elena, you kind of need to invite me in," Damon said clearly a little embarrassed. Which was a very rare reaction for Damon. He was never ashamed or embarrassed of who he was. Actually, he embraced who he was a little more than I would like him to. **_

" _**Oh, sorry. I forgot… let's go in," I said looking at him and smiling sheepishly. **_

_**He pulled me back to his lips and used his vampire powers to get up the stairs as quickly as possible, which was actually about three seconds. Wow, I don't think that I'll ever get used to him being a vampire, or at least when he's around me. He pushed me onto the bed and gently removed my shirt. **_

" _**I love you, Katherine." **_

I was jolted awake, and flung myself forward.

" Elena, are you okay? What's wrong?" Stefan said pulling me into his arms.

" Bad dream." I said pulling him closer to me, and running my fingers through his hair.

" Do you want to talk about it?" he asked the worry clear in his voice.

Stefan always worried about me, and even the slightest thing, normal or not got him worked up. He wanted to protect me from everything. I wondered if he would feel the same if he knew I'd just dreamed about being intimately involved with his brother, who he was trying to work things out with, and for the first time since Katherine's death things were actually going great in between them.

"Good morning, you sleeping beauty's! I'm guessing all went well in the love making department!" said Damon as he slid into the room jumping on the end of the bed looking a little to excited. That brought my dream back into my thoughts and I blushed trying to hide my cheeks behind the covers before he noticed.

"Oh, Elena, don't be embarrassed. You look very ravishing in nothing but that sheet." Damon said moving his eyebrows up and down then winking.

"Damon, what do you want?" Stefan said clearly more than a little annoyed.

"Now, Stefan, is that a good way to great your big brother in the morning?" Damon said giving him a sarcastic smile, I wasn't really sure Damon had any other smile than that one. "Don't worry, I wont be to heart broken over your ill behavior, I'll just keep in mind that you never were a morning person."

"Damon, what're you doing here?" I said rolling my eyes at his sarcasm.

" Ouch, I have to say that attitude isn't going to get you anywhere in life, Elena." Damon said shaking his head.

" Damon, since when did you become Dr. Phil? Will you shut up with the sarcasm and tell us what you want?" I said getting aggravated but more trying to cover up the fact that I had dreamt about him.

"Oh, I'm not Dr. Phil, I'm better. I'm all he is with some hair." he said chuckling wildly at his attempt at humor, it would have been funny had he not laughed, but I was glad that he did because laughing at him would only encourage him more. " Geesh, chill out children stop with all your laughing." he said sarcastically, " If you want me to leave, all you have to do is ask, I mean after all I haven't been happy with a girl in one hundred and forty five years, I don't know what it feels like to want to be alone with someone…. Well that's not entirely true," he said looking me up and down then winking at me. Stefan grabbed the edge of the bed, putting every bit of his self control to use trying not to kill Damon. " Damon, I think you should leave." Stefan said glaring angrily at Damon.

" Oh, don't get your panties in a wad, little brother, I'm not going to try and steal your girl. Your forgetting I don't have to steal her, she'll decide to be smart one day, and she'll come running to me." Damon said smiling cockily.

" Damon, I've told you, I. Love. Stefan. No one else. Stefan. Alone." I pulled my eyes from his on the last part, I couldn't lie to myself. I loved Stefan, I mean who wouldn't, he is kind, and loving, and he cares a lot about me. He loves me. _But do I love him? _The thought ran through my mind, I scolded myself for even doubting that I loved him. Stefan was the perfect guy, he was the guy any girl, in her right mind , would dream of. Yeah, "any girl in her right mind", I guess I wasn't exactly that right now. I was just a little confused. That's it. I'm just confused. I have to stay with Stefan, I love him. Right? It's not my love for him I'm questioning. Stefan is my world. He means everything to me, but I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with… I couldn't bring myself to say the name. I knew it was true, but I was not Katherine. I was a one man girl and I didn't care what my stupid mind was telling me. I was going to listen to my heart and stay with Damon… I mean Stefan. Ugh. Why couldn't I just get him out of my head and forget about him?

"I think she's gone mad. I mean look at her, she's staring off into space and clearly having an argument with her… self?" Damon said staring at me with a worried look.

He and Stefan were both looking at me with the same expressions. I looked from Stefan to Damon a few times until finally I got myself together enough to speak.

I looked at Stefan and said, " I'm sorry, I uh… Didn't get much sleep last night. Someone kept me a little busy."

I smiled blushing.

" Well, I'd love to say I'm sorry, but I think I speak for both of us when I say I'm not." Stefan looked un-phased by saying this in front of his brother, he actually had a mocking look on his face, as if he were saying _" try me again, Damon. I dare you. _That made me nervous, was he really just going to throw our personal life out there for Damon to hear just because he wanted to throw it in Damon's face?

" Ok, I guess it's time that I tell you what I came in here for. I just wanted to see if you guys had any plans today." he said surprisingly sounding a little vulnerable.

"Yes." Stefan said glancing at me as a warning to go along with what was clearly a lie.

" Actually," I said trying to give Stefan the hint to not be so mean, " we don't. Is there a reason you asked, Damon?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping that you guys would go to the bar in Memphis with me today. I was planning on going and hanging out alone, but I thought that it might be more fun if you to came along." he said clearly awaiting a response.

Stefan just glared at him.

" But, I guess that you two probably want to hang out here today, and be rebellious, act like teens." Damon said turning to walk out of the room. " Catch ya later." he called out over his shoulder.

"Wait, Damon, we'd love to come. That is, if you still want us to, I mean, we might cramp your style." I said glaring at Stefan warning him to shut up.

" Yeah, you would be cramping my style up quite a bit. Might even mess up my chances with the ladies, though probably not, because they wont be able to resist this no matter who I'm with. So… I guess your still invited. Get ready, I don't have all day." he said as he turned and strutted down the hall posing at the end, then continuing to strut.

Stefan looked at me and sighed.

" Don't you give me that look. He's still your brother, and you need to be nice to each other." I said taking his face in my hands and giving him a peck on the lips.

" Oh, I think I'm going to need a little more of a reward than that if I'm going to be nice tonight." he said leaning in for another kiss and sliding his hands around my waist.

I held him back but only far enough so our lips wouldn't touch then rolled to where I was on top of him. I leaned in close to his lips swooping in and back again letting my lips barely brush his. Then, I whispered," You'll get one. If your good, but I need proof. If I give you your reward now, you won't have any motivation." there were goose bumps on his skin from the coolness of my breath, and I knew I had made my point. I pushed myself off of him and exited the room. He jogged after me.

" Where are you going? I though we were going with Damon."

" We are, but I have to run home and take a shower and get some clothes and something for tonight just incase you decide to be good." I replied as he cornered me against a wall leaning in for a kiss and once again letting his hands fall past my hips. " Not so fast, you don't get a reward until tonight after you prove you can be nice." I say pushing past him and walking to my car.

I get in and my thoughts flow out like a volcano erupting inside my head.

_Can you continue to "do things" with Stefan when your in love with Damon.? _

_How can you let yourself lie to him? How can you hurt him like this? How can you love Damon of all people? Will you keep lying to them? Are you like Katherine after all? Maybe your worse, at least she could admit that she loved them both. At least she admitted that she didn't care how they felt she only cared about getting them and her feelings. _

No. I was a lot of things, but I was nothing like Katherine. I cared what happened to them, and I cared if I hurt them. I cared about them. And I would never be with both of them at the same time.

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR COULD LIKE IT SO I CAN WRIITE MROE AND GET IT OUT ASAP. IDC SAY WHAT EVER YOU WANT, IT CAN BE LONG, SHORT, SNAPPY, IDC AS LONG AS YOU GET YOUR POINT ACROSS. **

**THANKS FOR READING. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Damon's POV**

**Yes. I have officially gotten myself company for the bar tonight, of course, I could have found someone else easily had they said no, but I needed them to come. Something is up with Elena and I have to find out what. She's been avoiding every chance to be alone with me, and only talks to me when she's saying something sarcastic or being a smart elect. That's unusual for our relationship, that sounds more like the relationship between my brother and me. Elena has always been open with me, sometimes a little to open. Especially when she tells me how she feels about something I've done. She's the only person who can make me feel bad about something that I've done. I don't care what anyone thinks about me or my actions, never have. Until now. Elena has changed me, although I cant honestly say for the better. She makes me feel things that I haven't felt in a long time. She makes me feel alive again. Like for the short time she's around me I'm human for a minute, but then she leaves and the past hundred plus years come flooding back to me. I used to be able to block the world and my human self out, because I knew if I didn't the pain of loosing Katherine would be to much to bare. Then, I met Elena, and even thought I'd pushed Katherine to the back of my mind, everything came rushing back to me. The scent of her hair. The feel of her lips caressing mine tenderly. The mischievous glint she would get in her eyes when she was up to something. She had awaked end the old me, and I tried to push it back and succeeded for a while. Every time I'm around her, the walls I built around my thoughts and my heart drop a little more, and after the trip to Georgia they fell faster. And now, I can't find the strength to pull them back up. No amount of blood I take in helps. She's awakened my weaker side, and I don't think there's any going back. The worst part is she's done this and I have no way to protect myself from getting hurt. She's with Stefan and every time I see them together it enrages me and tears me apart at the same time. The truth is, at first I looked at Elena and I thought of nothing but Katherine. Now, I look at her and I see through her appearance. I see her. I see that she's nothing like Katherine. I'm in love with Elena, a woman who is in love with my brother. Normally I would never even think about taking Stefan's sloppy seconds, but there's nothing sloppy about Elena. She would never throw the fact that my brother had her first in my face. Would she? Would that be her excuse for rejecting me? **

"**Damon, what're you doing? You said to hurry up and you aren't even out of the shower yet!" Stefan said through the bathroom door. **

**I snapped out of my dazed state and realized that I was shaking and my skin was bright blue. I looked around me, I'd been so lost in my own thoughts that I'd forgotten I was in the shower. I had been standing in the shower for the past, I looked at my watch, it read 6:00, I'd been standing in the shower for the past three hours. The hot water had run out at least two hours ago. I hadn't even noticed I'd been standing in cold water for two hours, till now. I quickly turned off the shower, grabbed a towel, and hopped out. My whole body stung and my muscles were having spasms. My skin was still bright blue and my lips were purple. I slung on my robe as quickly as I could trying to ignore the spasms that still continued in my muscles. When I exited the bathroom, Stefan was standing outside of the door, arms crossed waiting on me. **_He'd better be glad I didn't come out of here bare naked or else he would have had a heart attack , vampire or not. Not because I would have scare him but little Damon would have. No doubt Stefan would be very intimidated by him, _**I thought chuckling to my self. As soon as he saw me his expression changed from agitated to concerned. **

"**What happened to you? You look like you just swam across the Atlantic." Stefan said grabbing a fleece blanket from my leather couch and tossing it to me. **

"**Thanks. And I zoned out in the shower and didn't notice the hot water ran out." I said as I anxiously wrapped the blanket around my shoulders letting it drape around my body like a cape. **

**Stefan gave him a questioningly gaze, " Are you sure your okay? Its not like you to zone out, especially when your in a room full of mirrors. Did you get lost in sexual fantasies about yourself while you were looking in one of them?" he asked not being sarcastic at all. **

" **No, dim wit I just got lost in my thoughts. I, unlike you, don't need to have sexual fantasies, I get the real thing whenever I want." I said walking to the door and motioning for him to leave. **

"**Just who were those thoughts you were lost in about?" Stefan said clearly getting angry at the thought that he could have been thinking of Elena. **

"**Now, brother, go ahead and ask me what you really want to ask me." I said a frown spreading across me face. **

"**what do you mean? I did, Damon. Why are you avoiding the question?" Stefan replied all hint of suspicion visible on his face. **

"**Because you wont man up and ask me what you really want to know. Your terrified that I'm going to take her from you, but you will never ask me what you really want to know. Your to afraid of hearing what you already know." I said closing the door in Stefan's face. **

**I quickly got dressed as quickly as possible, Elena would be worried we'd gotten into a fight and killed one another. I grabbed my phone and wallet and stuffed my wallet in my back pocket and my phone in my front pocket. **

" **So, you guys aren't really going to drink in front of me are you? I mean that's not fair at all if you both get to drink and I don't." Elena said pouting. **

**She sounded like a three year old complaining because her brother had something that she didn't. Of course, my brother was way to up tight to sneak her something, she could pass for twenty one, barely, but she could with me by her side. **

" **Elena, you don't know what alcohol could do to yet. Your not old enough to understand. I just don't want to see you in that much pain the morning after, plus it's not very lady like." Stefan said sounding more like her father than her boyfriend. **

"**Stefan your acting like you're my father. It's the twenty first century not the nineteenth. Are you okay? Your acting weird." Elena said. **

"**Um. Yeah I just need to step outside really quick. Get some air. Okay?" he said stumbling out the front door of the bar. **

**He was acting unusual. He had only had one beer, that was no where near enough to get a vampire drunk. If I'm worried about Stefan there's something wrong. I looked over at Elena who sat on the bar stool next to me staring off into space. Then the power flicked off, and I looked around to find Elena gone from where she had just been sitting on the bar stool. **

" **DAMON!" Elena screamed. I could hear feet dragging and then a door slammed. Muffled cries came from somewhere in the back of the bar, my vampire powers were the only reason I could tell where they had her. I jumped from the stool and ran toward the back of the bar. I found her in a back room gagged and bound. Her hands and feet were tied with rope and there was a piece of cloth in here mouth secured by duct tape. **

"**mmmmmm." she squealed. **

" **It's ok. I'm going to get you out of here." I said to her trying to keep her calm. **

**I heard a rustle behind me and turned around to see what it was. **

**Elena's POV**

**I squealed trying to warn Damon. **

" **It's ok. I'm going to get you out of here." he said keeping his voice low and speaking calmly. **

**My eyes widened as I saw what the guy had in his hand. A shot. The needle was made of wood though and the container connected to it was at least as big as my fist. Inside the container was a clear liquid, I easily recognized it as vervain. The man stabbed it into Damon's chest before he could even realize what was happening. Damon fell to the ground instantly and the man picked him up taking him outside. I squealed trying to get the man to stop but he kept going. He just yelled, " Don't worry little sheela, you get to come along for the ride to. You just might not live as long as him. Depends on how good you are for us." **

**The man came back with three other guys and they carried me out the door to a big truck, and threw me in the back. The last thing I saw was the door of the big truck closing, and Stefan laying on the deck behind the bar with a wooden stake in in each arm and leg.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so this chapter is kind of experimental, quite frankly i'm not all that happy with it. But maybe you'll be. I promise you that i have better plans for this story. And there are no Damon/Elena moments in this chapter which i know will bum most of you out, but next chapter will be more about them i promise. I kind of couldnt avoid this chapter, so here it is. **

**Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: ...Your going to make me say it arent you? Plz, dont. Okay, fine have it your way! I DONT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES! HAPPY? ****Stefan's POV**

* * *

I felt like I was dying. They had spiked my drink and then when I was vulnerable, they staked me. There were four stakes in my at the moment so I couldn't move if I wanted to. They put them in the perfect places to keep me down and not moving. Right in the middle of each arm and leg. If they'd put the stakes a little further down, I could have pulled them out. I didn't know why they did this to me, I passed out a few minutes after they finished putting the stakes in and stomping them into the deck. I had tried calling for Damon and Elena, but they haven't come out yet. What am I going to do, Damon and Elena are the only people I know in the bar. I tried to listen to the people talking in the bar to find out if I knew any voices. I listened for what seemed like forever, and I'd given up hope. Then I heard the bar door open, and two girls and a guy were talking. I knew those voices, Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt. Matt and Caroline didn't know about my being a vampire so Bonnie was my only shot. I heard the sounds of chairs scratching the floor and assumed that they had sat down. After that they ordered, and talked for hours. I was waiting for the perfect chance to try and get Bonnie's attention. An hour and a half later that perfect chance came.

" Hey guys, I'm going to go to the rest room and then we can leave and head back to my place if you want, my parents are gone for the weekend so the place is all ours. I tried calling Elena to invite her, but she didn't answer. I could've swore she said her, Stefan, and Damon were coming to the bar tonight. Maybe they left early." Bonnie said as I heard footsteps coming toward the back.

When Bonnie was coming out of the restroom, I called her name.

"Whose there?" She asked spinning around trying to see where the voice had come from.

"It's Stefan. I need your help. I'm right out the back door." I said thankful that she'd heard me.

"St-" she cut her self off and rushed to my side. "Oh my goodness! Stefan, what happened to you? Well, I mean it's clear what happened but who did it to you?" Bonnie asked her eyes widening as she took in the whole scene.

"I don't know, Bonnie. Can you help take out these stakes out?" I asked trying to sit up and cringing at the pain.

Bonnie looked at me her eyes filled with apology. She hesitated a moment before telling me to close my eyes and pulling the stakes out one by one. I gritted my teeth together trying to avoid crying out in pain, my forehead was wet with sweat and I felt weaker than I'd ever felt before. As she gripped the last stake Bonnie brushed the side of my face with her hand.

" Stefan, this is the last stake. It's going to hurt a lot worse than the others because its lodged into your bone. I'm really sorry but you know as well as I do it has to come out. I'm going to pull it out on the count of three, ready yourself so you don't scream. 1. 2. 3." she said finally pulling out the last stake.

Something was wrong though. I was still hurting. I should've been completely healed by now. I raised my head up off the ground enough to see the wounds, they were still there. How was this? Bonnie had pulled the stakes out minutes ago. I'd had stakes stuck into me for hours before and healed in a few seconds. I tried to move my legs and cried out in pain. Bonnie looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Stefan, shouldn't you be healed already? I mean your skin isn't even moving back together. It looks like it would look if you just pulled stakes out of a human." she said falling back on her knees.

" Yes, I should be healing by now. I don't know what the problem is, but I'm not feeling so good. I can't move at all." I said starting to feel a little shaky just moving my head.

"Bonnie?" a voice called.

" That's Caroline. I can't let her see you Stefan. I'm so sorry, I know this is going to hurt." Bonnie said as she pushed me off the deck.

I hit the ground with a loud thud. I let out a moan from the pain that I'd tried not to let out, but I was in to much pain to control my actions. A moment after I hit the ground the door swung open.

"Bonnie, there you are. We were getting worried. What are you doing out here?" Caroline said with a sigh of relief.

"I needed….some air. Um, listen Caroline, my parents are coming home early so you and Matt aren't going to be able to stay tonight. Sorry. Maybe next weekend. So I have to get home….now. So, tell Matt thanks for dinner and I'll talk to you guys later. " Bonnie said stumbling for the right words so Caroline wouldn't be suspicious.

"Bonn, are you sure your okay? I think you should let Matt drive you home. I'll follow you in your car. You don't seem like your up to driving." Caroline said trying to politely say Bonnie seemed a little out of it.

" No. I'm fine. Trust me. I….um. I…. just got off the phone with my sister and she said my parents should be home any minute and I'm grounded so I'm not supposed to be out. That's why I'm acting a little strange. I just don't want to face the wrath of Cameron and Amy Bennett if they find out their grounded daughter went out with friends to a bar, of all places." Bonnie said in an attempt to cover her tracks.

"Ok….. Well um… then you should probably get going. I'll call you later." Caroline replied pulling Bonnie in for a hug and then walking back into the bar. Bonnie ran from the deck toward the parking lot. Was she leaving me here?

**Bonnie's POV**

I ran out to my car and brought it around to side of the building where Matt and Caroline wouldn't be able to see it. As soon as I put it in park I turned it off, got out, and ran to were I had pushed Stefan off of the deck. He was lying flat on his stomach holding his head up so he could breath. When I got to him I gently pushed him over so that he was lying on his back. From the short time I'd been gone, he was clearly paler. He was about as white as a piece of paper. He also had dark circles under his eyes. What was I going to do? I had pulled the wood out from his legs and arms, yet he still hadn't healed. I knew for sure his shins were broken because the wood had been lodged into the bone and the only way I could get the stakes out were to break the bone the rest of the way. I also thought that a bone in his arms were broken because of the way he acted after I pulled the stakes out. Also, there was no avoiding the bones in the arms. Whoever put these stakes in knew exactly what they were doing.

"Stefan, I don't think I can lift you, do you think you can make it to my car?" I asked though I myself knew that he wouldn't make it to his feet much less her car.

"I'll try my best, but your going to have to help me up, I can't move at all." he said lifting his head enough so I could slide under him.

I slowly slid under him trying my best not to move him to much, he needed all of his strength to get to my car. I looked at him and he nodded. I slid my arms under his and stood up as I lifted him to his feet. I heard all the air rush from his lungs and he cried out in pain. I knew he wouldn't make it to the car, but I was desperate for him to. With him being a vampire I had no other options but to carry him myself if this plan failed. I didn't know how to position myself to help him because if I stood under his arm to let him support himself on me I would be hurting his arms and he was already hurting his legs. I decided that it may hurt his arms but it would help his legs if he could support himself on me so I stood under his arms. He was able to take a few steps before fainting. When he fainted I was left supporting him, and I thought I could do it for a second then his weight became to much. I fell to the ground, him landing on top of me. I grunted as pushed myself out from under him. My only option was to drag him. It was going to hurt him, but no worse than walking so I tried to hurry and do it before he woke up. I pulled with all my might and he only moved a few inches. This was going to take a while. I had to hurry though. If someone saw him….I couldn't think about that. I had to focus on getting him to my car. About thirty minutes later we made it to my car. Now another problem arose. It was going to be really hard getting him into the car. He had woken up for a few minutes while I was trying to drag him to the car, but he couldn't handle the pain so he fainted again.

It took forever but I finally heaved him into the car. Now only one question circled my mind. What was I going to do? I didn't know how to treat a human, much less a vampire. They were supposed to heal on their own, and the more time that went by the worse Stefan looked.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please remember to review. This isnt one of the best chapters, in my oppinion but please dont let that stop you from reading. The next chapter, as i promised will have Damon/Elena moments. Heck if you want the whole chapter will focus mainly on them. But i am going to have to go back to Stefan eventually. I mean dont you want to know what's wrong with him? **

**Sorry, if you didnt really like this chapter. Stay tuned for the next... :)! **


End file.
